


Ember of Villefranche

by mikrokosm0s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Homosexuality, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Omega Louis, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikrokosm0s/pseuds/mikrokosm0s
Summary: Louis es el príncipe heredero de Villefranche, décadas después de que los Omegas ganaran la revolución y se adjudicaranel poder. Caprichoso como él solo y calculador como todo futuro rey, rechaza a cada Alfa que quiera venir de reinosvecinos a aprovecharse de la prosperidad de su soberanía, porque ha estado enamorado del Alfa que le ha ayudado consus celos desde los 14 años.





	1. "debes entender cómo funciona esto"

**Ventisca. Principios del mes noveno.**

—Quémala.

Laurent, consejero real y beta, rodó los ojos suavemente sin mostrar tal expresión hacia el monarca, bajando la carta, suavemente escrita a mano por el mismísimo príncipe Zayn Malik de Farewell. Parecía que nunca iba a acabar este suplicio que le ha tocado, el de presentarle a cada pretendiente que osa a venir para introducirse ante el príncipe Louis o, como otros lo hacen, mostrarle los obsequios caros y las cartas de amor eterno que pronto quedan olvidadas por el castillo o que los mismos esclavos toman para cambiarlos por comida en el pueblo.

—Mi señor…

—¿Acaso no has oído, Laurent? Quémala, no me interesa saber más acerca de ese manipulador y engreído príncipe, ni de ningún otro. Pensé que quedaría claro cuando arrojé al príncipe Castiel fuera del reino, ese suceso era un llamado a los otros tres reinos de que pararan de mandarme condes, duques y príncipes Alfas y Betas para que pidieran mi mano en matrimonio.

El rey Martis había sido muy responsable con su hijo. Después de que él lo tuviera le había enseñado a valerse por si mismo y le enseñó todo desde muy temprana edad; desde siempre lo educó para ser un omega ejemplar, digno de alabanzas y súbditos satisfechos. Desde que los Omegas se erradicaron el poder los Alfas sólo eran vistos para procrear y luego, cuando vieron que desaprovechaban la fuerza bruta de las que habían sido proveídos habían pasado a ser esclavos, simples y muy poco valorados esclavos, sin embargo, hacía un par de décadas que habían vuelto a ser parte de los altos cargos, sólo si venían de familias importantes, tales como las familias soberanas. La madre de Louis, alfa, había sido la princesa de un reino lejano que actualmente no existía, pero sus labores como la consorte del rey Martis eran bastante menos que como había sido educada, por eso cuando el rey enfermó gravemente no le sorprendió que el poder pasara directamente a su hijo Louis, aún cuando no tenía consorte.

Louis era el primogénito, sin embargo, Teresa siempre había tenido más apego a su hijo Michael, segundo y alfa, que sólo será conocido por estar comprometido con la princesa de Anteros, Adrianne, y que nunca podría ocupar un puesto de alto rango en su vida.

—Ya es muy tarde, por favor, dile a Harry que prepare mi baño y mi ropa de dormir. —Louis tenía una voz melodiosa y apacible, que cambiaba mucho cuando hablaba con la gente de su gabinete, la cual se volvía dura y firme. Laurent no recuerda ni una sola vez que haya usado su voz de Omega en nadie.

La voz de Omega había sido una característica que los de su raza habían adquirido conforme el tiempo pasó hace muchas lunas. Como habían adquirido habilidades nuevas y ya no se doblegaban a la voz de Alfa empezaron a usar una suave y tenue voz para tranquilizar a las personas y apaciguarlas en peleas, esa voz era la voz de Omega, y ayudaba mucho en conflictos, mas el pequeño príncipe no hacía uso de esta en ninguna de las discusiones que se habían llevado a cabo en la cámara, dejando que ellos mismos terminaran lo que empezaban o no tolerando nada de eso.

—Si, señor.

Louis lo miró mientras se iba y fue él mismo quien tomó la carta olvidada y la lanzó al fuego de las calderas. El frío estaba al acecho y ese día había estado discutiendo acerca de hogares de acogida para los Alfas que aún están en la calle, eran pocos, el porcentaje de SinHogares era el más bajo de los cuatro reinos, pero debía asegurarse que nadie muriera por la implacable nieve, en un reino donde nieva 6 meses al año y los demás hay lluvias debe tomar precauciones.

Todos en el castillo estaban dejando sus labores, era la entrada a la noche y debieron de haber terminado sus tareas hace horas, se despidió de quienes se topaba por el camino a sus aposentos y miró a sus dos guardias que custodiaban su puerta antes de entrar. El interior estaba templado por las brasas que aún quemaban a un lado, las velas titilaban tenues y podía ver que en el cuarto de baño había movimiento, por las sombras que la luz proyectaba. Caminó, adentrándose mientras relajaba su cuerpo y su propia expresión sin notarlo y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta con cautela. Dentro, Harry, su siervo, tocaba el agua caliente con uno de sus dedos y hacía burbujas con las flores que se utilizaban para limpiarse el cuerpo, aún cuando el aseo no era muy común, Louis tenía una leve obsesión por las flores y cómo se sentían en su cuerpo, eso había traído muchos cotilleos entre la gente del palacio que a él no le podrían importar menos.

—Harry. —su voz salió tenue y lenta, tan cálida como el agua que lo esperaba e hizo que Harry se volteara con cautela desde su lugar, dándole una leve reverencia.

—Mi señor.

—Quítame la ropa. —extendió sus brazos hacía su sirviente y éste se movió ágil hasta alcanzar su túnica, sacando capa por capa su ropa de invierno.

Cuando logró sacar la camisa de lino de su cuerpo sus manos rozaron su suave piel, las yemas de sus dedos tocaron los hombros estrechos del soberano y no pudo evitar inclinarse para besar esa dorada piel, Louis sonrió un poco, pero sólo dejó que acabara, para luego caminar por completo desnudo hasta su tinaja.

—Desnúdate tú también y acompáñame.

Harry ha sido el siervo de Louis desde que él tiene memoria. Provino de una familia de esclavos y nació allí en el palacio, en los establos. Sus padres llegaron con su hija mayor como un regalo del príncipe Jacob Berlue de Marsieville, otro reino vecino, cuando se cerró un tratado. Harry es cinco años mayor que él así que cuando Louis empezó a necesitar un siervo a los 3 años de edad Harry tenía ocho y le dieron la oportunidad de empezar su trabajo y ganarse el pan de cada día.

No fue hasta que Louis cumplió 14 cuando de pronto él le sirvió en otra cosa.

Había ido a la cocina para buscarle agua a un muy sediento Louis cuando lo encontró por completo desnudo en la cama, sus instintos le decían que fuera y lo complaciera, como un buen Alfa, pero había sido tan duro para él calmar sus sentidos todos estos años que no podía flaquear en aquel momento. Sin embargo, Louis suplicaba y él, en parte, tenía miedo de que lo mataran por no cumplir las órdenes de la familia real, así que decidió ayudarlo en su celo y los dos días siguientes a ese, sin olvidar qué debía servirlo, alimentarlo, bañarlo y vestirlo. Desde ese entonces, contaba los ciclos lunares para lograr prepararse para ello, además también debía asegurarse de que Louis tomara esas infusiones que su madre le preparaba para que no quedara en estado, y aunque su Alfa en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que no tenía por qué beber eso, él no era su Omega, no tenía ningún derecho sobre él.

Ahora con 28 años las cosas eran distintas.

Se sumergió en las suaves aguas perfumadas detrás del delicado Omega y lo miró por sobre su propio hombro, mientras este acariciaba las largas piernas de su siervo. Su cabeza se estiró y se posicionó en el arco que formaba su cuello, mientras todo su cuerpo ardiente se movía en su contra, ocasionando que su miembro se levantase y rozara las preciosas y llenas nalgas del soberano, dejando salir de sus labios suaves y delicados jadeos mientras el Alfa se apegaba al pequeño cuerpo de su señor.

—Alfa... —la voz de Louis salió quebrada, necesitada como si estuviera anidando un celo, pero el siervo sabía que aún faltaban 8 ciclos lunares para ello, por lo que infería que el Omega sólo quería volverlo por completo loco. —Tócame, Alfa. Obedece a tu príncipe.

Las fosas nasales del Alfa se agrandan mientras intenta reunir aire en sus pulmones, sus manos se posicionaban en las caderas colmadas. No podía contenerse cuando Louis hacía aquello, el de hablar suavemente y emanar su suave esencia de miel y canela, moviéndose sobre él, como si su vida fuera en ello, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. No tardó en colocar su propio miembro entre la abertura húmeda del omega y este jadeo de sorpresa cuando levantó sus caderas para insertarse en él, certero y firme, haciendo que Louis se sujetase de los bordes de la gran tinaja.

—Oh, por los dioses. —entre susurro y jadeo el soberano apretó los bordes de losa entre sus manos y mira a su siervo hacia atrás.— Hazlo rudo, sé que lo prefieres.  
Harry estrechó más de lo debido la piel dorada de su señor, empujando sus caderas mientras movía el pequeño cuerpo en su contra. Absorbiendo cada gemido que su Omega derramaba, lamiendo sus hombros y su cuello terso, sintiéndose inútil por no poder morderlo, reclamándolo como suyo. Cambió de ángulo en sus embestidas, alimentándose de los pequeños gritos que el Omega sobre él hacía, de los sonidos que sus pieles al chocar y del agua desbordándose como sus propias feromonas. El nudo, imponente e implacable, no se hizo esperar, estallando el clímax en medio de ambos.

Louis extendió su cuello, en total sumisión y por completo ido por el orgasmo. No era la primera vez que se ofrecía así hacia su Alfa, pero Harold sabía cómo manejar sus instintos incluso en estas situaciones. Lo tomaba de las mejillas y lo hacía mirarlo, o lo hacía mirar hacia abajo para que se tranquilizara y su mente volviera en sus cabales.

Pronto, el nudo bajó, dejando ir a su pequeño Omega y levantándose casi de inmediato para lograr vestirse y tomar en brazos al joven Monarca. Lo secó y lo vistió con su ropa de vestir, de lino y un gran chaleco de lana que en realidad él mismo había usado después de que Louis lo hubiera mandado a tejer para él.

—Duerme conmigo.

Louis sujetó del brazo al Alfa cuando él intentó alejarse del lecho donde el Omega, recién bañado y vestido, yacía. Sus ojos soñolientos e inmensamente azules lo miraban como si no pudieran ver nada más en su vida, como si quisiera mantenerse abrazado a su Alfa por el resto de sus días.

—Sí, mi señor.

Louis lo miró mientras se desnudaba, dejando sus ropas pulcramente dobladas en uno de los sitiales que allí habían. Louis le hizo un lado, dejando que se recostase a su lado. El calor del cuerpo del Alfa lo inundó, lo abrazó con tal fuerza que todas sus preocupaciones se evaporaron y ahora sólo formaban parte de las nubes.

—Harry.

—Louis.

—Te quiero.


	2. "las demandas de la nieve"

**Nevada. Tres días después.**

  
  


Fuera, la nieve, blanca como ninguna, caía sin piedad sobre el pueblo. Ni un alma se veía entre los bazares, ahora cerrados, del pueblo, las chimeneas con grandes troncos de madera mantenían caliente a los aldeanos en sus casa humildes. 

Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, y Louis no se movió ni un ápice. 

—No puedo terminar de creer que haya intentado poner a mi comandante en jefe en mi contra. —la voz de Louis nunca dejaba de ser melodiosa, aún cuando estaba bastante colérico desde hace un par de horas. 

El sol se había puesto hacía pocos momentos y ese fue la señal para su verdugo de degollar a Laurent, su ex consejero real, acusado de traición hacia su Rey. 

Liam Payne, un Alfa de buen porte y buena actitud, logró adjudicarse el puesto de comandante en jefe hacía ya dos años, después de haber pasado 8 años entrenando y siendo parte del ejército real, conformado exclusivamente por Alfas. Liam había demostrado lealtad hacia la corona e incluso fue capaz de casi dar su vida en una ocasión para proteger al antiguo Rey Martis, por esa razón es que Louis no dudó ni un segundo de él cuando se acercó, nervioso y sudoroso, para decirle que su consejero real estaba reclutando Alfas para tomar el poder que antes les pertenecía, argumentando que la fuerza que ellos poseían era mucho más relevante que el poder de concebir que los Omegas poseen. Louis lo mandó a degollar aún cuando Laurent le suplicó por piedad, acercándose para poder besar sus pies, el príncipe Omega sólo lo pateó lejos tragándose toda la tristeza que le ocasionaba el ser herido por alguien en quien confió. 

—Nadie lo vio venir, señor. —Liam se mostraba apacible, en realidad, sólo en la batalla mostraba un lado de él que nadie más creía que podría tener.

—No puedo meter las manos al fuego por nadie en este bendito castillo, Payne. Necesito estabilidad en mi gabinete o todo este delicado equilibrio se va a ir a la mismísima mierda. 

Louis intentó pensar, pero su mente daba muchas vueltas y sus tripas le pedían un descanso. Reunió aire en sus pulmones y luego se acercó a Liam, mirándolo hacia arriba sin pudor. Tocó su brazo con delicadeza mientras lo apretaba con suaves dedos. 

—Creo que hasta ahora… tendré que confiar en ti, Payne. No me has dado razones, ni por más minúsculas, de tenerte entre mis cejas. —su mano subió hasta el codo de este y apretó. 

Liam, imperturbable y con la mirada fija asintió y Louis sonrió un poco, soltando su brazo. Sabía que Liam Payne se ganó ese puesto porque su falta a la ética era nula y eso lo incluía a él. 

—Puedes retirarte, Payne. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy, salúdame a Naomi y vengan mañana a desayunar conmigo y mi madre en la mesa.

—Se lo agradezco, señor. Si me disculpa.

El halo de Liam quedó en el cuarto tenuemente iluminado aún después de irse hace un momento, Louis se sentó en el borde del escritorio donde revisaba sus planos geográficos y se permitió suspirar. Todo en él pesaba, pero no tenía ganas de un baño floral, sólo quería que esa sensación de hostigamiento se fuera de su sistema, sólo quería un torbellino que se llevara todo.

La puerta crujió cuando Harry entró, tan alto y erguido como siempre, en sus manos grandes una chaqueta de cuero que le pertenecía al príncipe Louis. 

—Mi señor, es tarde y hace frío. Le ruego que me acompañe a sus aposentos. 

Louis levantó la mirada y sólo permaneció allí, sin un movimiento en su cuerpo mas que el de los delicados espasmos por el frío. Harry intentaba no reaccionar ante el ambiente cargado y denso de su alrededor, pero las palabras sólo fluyeron.

—Huele a Alfa.

Entonces Louis sonrió.

—Es porque aquí estuvo un Alfa, Harold. 

No sabía qué pensar cuando sus instintos le gritaban que gruñera para marcar lo que fuese suyo, sin embargo, sólo se enderezó aun sin necesidad y aclaró su garganta. 

—¿Quién estuvo aquí contigo?

Es ahí donde el soberano se irguió, quitando de las manos del Alfa la chaqueta para tirarla lejos, mirándolo inquisitivo. Las preguntas inundando el cuarto y las velas apagándose con lentitud a su alrededor. 

—¿Estás cuestionándome a mi? ¿Tu soberano? 

Los ojos de Harry parecían grandes y muy abiertos con esa luz, pero no estaban más sorprendidos ni más desafiantes, eran los mismos ojos que lo miraban todos los días, eran aquellos jade que lo cuidaban cuando algo andaba mal y lo desnudaban al segundo siguiente. 

—¿Acaso fue uno de tus pretendientes? 

Louis frunció el ceño visiblemente y en un movimiento rápido tomó las mejillas del Alfa con una mano, obligándolo a acercarse a su mismo rostro, respirando notablemente. 

—¿Me crees así de ramera para que el primer Alfa que me de un diamante me folle en mi propio estudio? —lo soltó, el Alfa se sintió desestabilizar por un momento, cuando Louis se sujetó nuevamente del escritorio. —Es más, ¿no debería ser mi decisión la de elegir al Alfa que me anude cuándo y cómo yo quiera? Después de todo… tú no me has mordido en todos estos años. 

—Louis… conoces perfectamente…

—Sí, maldición, conozco las malditas reglas. Pero tú eres un Alfa insensato que no quiere subyugar ante la idea de que soy su Omega. 

Manos grandes tomaron aquella delicada cintura, al son de que el Omega subió las suyas propias para colocarlas delicadas sobre sus mejillas, exhalando un jadeo ante el movimiento certero, fuerte y rápido del acople, miró esos ojos verdes en frente de él y tembló.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Me deje degollar por la Corte que me acusan de aprovecharse del príncipe Omega?

—Quiero que pongas tus bebés en mi y a la mierda la Corte.

Louis jadeó nuevamente, esta vez más alto cuando su pecho tocó la superficie plana. Sus palmas tantearon bordes a lo que aferrarse cuando sintió que la respiración del Alfa se hizo más pesada conforme las ropas se movían. Todo pensamiento evaporándose de su mente.

Sólo tres velas titilaban cuando Louis gimió. 

  
  
  
  



	3. "intromisión en mi manto blanco"

**Cellisca. El día después.**

Louis se removió en sus mantas con algo de incomodidad, su cabeza dolía, pero no era algo de lo que le gustaría estar preocupado ahora mismo. Afuera, la nieve había apaciguado y ahora caía una tenue cellisca* que amenazaba con provocar una pronta lluvia en los alrededores. 

_ (*Cellisca: Es una forma de precipitación mixta consistente en aguanieve, esto es: gotas de agua, copos de nieve y nieve parcialmente derretida). _

Harry aún dormía. 

Apacible, acurrucado entre almohadas de la más fina seda casi podía pasar como un noble. Sus facciones eran firmes, casi cinceladas, angulares. Sus brazos largos podrían gobernar multitudes, pero estaban ahí para abrazarlo, sus manos grandes podrían derribar enemigos, pero estaban hechas para acariciar recónditos lugares de su cuerpo, para complacerlo y para acallarlo, para sujetar sus mejillas húmedas cuando adentro y afuera llovía y el príncipe bebía de la melancolía de la naturaleza para dejar ir la suya propia. 

_ —Louis… _

Aún recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre. La lluvia torrencial caía sobre todos y él estaba fuera sentado en el pasto, por completo empapado y mirando las praderas frondosas y húmedas. Tenía 18 y no tenía idea de cómo gobernar un reino, pero los dioses dispusieron que su padre enfermase gravemente, porque así se dictaba en su historia. De pequeño, en sus clases les enseñaban que cada uno de nosotros nace con una historia escrita y que aquella no cambiará, pase lo que pase, y aún cuando venían calamidades y tragedias debíamos abrazarlas bienaventuradas para que nuestra vida pudiese seguir plena su rumbo fijo.

Louis creía que era una mierda.

Los dioses no podían ser así de cabrones.

Harry había llegado a su lado tratando de cubrirlo con algo, lo que fuese, pero se detuvo cuando vio que el joven heredero no reaccionaba ante nada. Se agachó y acarició su cabello entre tus dedos, tratando de descifrar al muchacho en frente de él que conocía de hace toda la vida, pero a la vez era un completo extraño.

_ —Louis… _

Él lo había mirado con grandes ojos azules, enmarcados con suave rosa por llorar demasiado y no se lo creyó al principio. Su nombre, tan simple, sonaba como el canto de las aves más hermosas en primavera, cuando el sol alumbra un par de horas para volver a llover, esas pequeñas horas se atesoraban y se guardaban en la garganta de Harry para poder crear su tono. 

_ —Harry, tengo miedo. _

La confesión sonaba amarga cuando la decía en voz alta y no sólo la pensaba, como si se escurriera de su boca sin su permiso y sonara como todas las nevadas del año juntas en un gran torbellino. 

Harry no se movió. Se quedó ahí, empapandose, del agua y del miedo de Louis. 

— _ No me imaginaba que el miedo existiese en usted. _ —había comenzado Harry.—  _ Pero no por eso cambia en algo la perspectiva que tengo de… ti. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera una fortaleza como la que tú posees, Louis, y a la vez una bondad que te permita ponerte en el lugar del más pobre cristiano que vive en el pueblo. Eres el más apto para cualquier cosa que te gustaría ejercer, y sobretodo para gobernar. Porque puede que tú tengas miedo, pero sé que ninguno de tus futuros súbditos lo tiene por el hecho de que tú vayas a ejercer el mando siendo tan joven.  _

Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta, por fin, de que estaba enamorado de ese Alfa. Tan galante y de buen corazón nunca le había demostrado algún signo de quererlo como algo más que un príncipe al que debía servir y ayudar en sus celos, solo porque el pobrecito no podía confiar en nadie. Ahí supo que su corazón estaba perdido. 

Y entonces bajo la fría lluvia y sobre la cálida cama, lo besó. 

Sus labios delicados hicieron al siervo despertar, dejando a un lado la turbación mañanera para intentar seguir aquel beso entre sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo delgado y dejándose llevar por los movimientos certeros sobre él. El Monarca dejaba salir sus feromonas con lentitud, suave y lentamente, como abrazando la nariz de su siervo, quien no puede hacer más que gruñir audiblemente, tal como le gustaba a su Omega. Lo tomó por las piernas y lo arrimó al lecho, abriéndolas cuando se posicionó en medio de ellas para penetrarlo. La intromisión tomó por sorpresa a Louis a primeras, pero luego abrazó las caderas fuertes con sus muslos gruesos y se dejó tomar tan lento como a su Alfa le gustaba, recorriendo con sus dedos las constelaciones que los lunares en su espalda formaban y llenándose de ese olor a tabaco fuerte y tierra mojada, con un toque de vainilla, que emanaba el Alfa. Eso y un fuerte aroma a un hogar con él. 

  
  


—Siento la tardanza. 

—Querido. No hemos comenzado sin ti. 

Su madre sonrió un poco cuando ingresó al salón comedor, Harry lo siguió desde atrás posicionándose al lado de los otros sirvientes que atendían a la familia o servían la comida. Louis no lo miró, en su lugar se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa y dio señal de que sirvieran sus platos. 

—Gracias por venir, Liam y Naomi, espero sean de su agrado las exquisitas preparaciones que nuestras cocineras siempre hacen. 

Naomi era la hermana pequeña de Liam, con sólo quince años Louis le había dado la oportunidad de ser parte de las clases que instruían sus profesores a lo demás nobles y en ellas había encontrado a su futuro esposo, asegurándose un buen futuro casi de inmediato. Ella decía que le debía muchísimo al joven soberano, pero que el tiempo todo lo paga. 

—Son divinas, rey Louis. Muchas gracias por tenernos en su mesa. —la voz de Naomi era muy baja y cantarina, casi como la de un ave. 

—Querido, es mi trabajo ahora decirte que ha llegado carta de otro pretendiente. —antes de que Louis pudiera decir cualquier cosa, su madre continuó. —Me tomé la molestia de leerla para no molestarte, es del duque de Anteros, el reino del norte, donde reside ahora tu hermano. 

Louis la miró mientras comía de sus espárragos, su ceño fruncido ligeramente mientras recordaba. Logró tener una evocación de la familia real que ahí había y negó con su cabeza. 

—Stefan Salvetore, el Alfa menor, ¿no es asi?

—Efectivamente. En su carta decía que vendría a visitarte. La correspondencia ha tenido un pequeño atraso con las fuertes nevadas, así que supongo que no tarda. 

—Pues que se quede varado en la nieve, por mi sería. 

—Louis. —el tono de advertencia en su voz era palpable. 

—Quisiera comer tranquilo, por favor, madre. Luego me ocuparé de ello. 

Pero, en realidad, su dicha y paz duró lo que un plato de espárragos. Su sirviente Harry se acercó a él, tocando tímidamente su brazo cuando se inclinó hacia su puesto en la mesa. 

—El portero dice que el señor Salvetore está en la puerta del castillo, mi señor. 

—Demonios. Si me disculpan, me tendré que retirar. 

Louis siempre se destaco por su gracia, eso no fue la excepción cuando se levantó de la mesa impávido y caminó con su sirviente hasta la entrada del castillo. Sus zapatos retocando el suelo, iracundos, mas su expresión era calmada, como si la estuviera preparando durante años, como si nunca cambiara. 

—No estés celoso, Alfa. 

Harry lo miró con algo de incertidumbre, desde atrás de él tenía una vista angular de sus facciones divertidas ahora, con una media sonrisa y ojos brillantes, le daban miradas tan bellas como una flor. 

—No estoy celoso, mi soberano. No puedo estarlo. 

—Tu olor dice lo contrario. 

Harry se paró erguido a un lado de su soberano cuando llegaron a la entrada de su castillo y no respondió. Louis trató de no verse afligido por la actitud que su Alfa estaba teniendo hacia él las últimas semanas y sólo miró curioso mientras el carruaje se detenía, dos más le seguían desde atrás con corceles por completo negro. Eso era un mal augurio para la gente de aquí, pero no estaba seguro de costumbres que se ejercían en Anteros, por lo que trató de no hacer falsas acusaciones conforme el Alfa bajaba. 

Su pelo rubio ceniza ondeaba en su cabeza, mientras arreglaba su traje de color verde, tan verde como el musgo que sale en los árboles después de una tormenta, y su rostro tenía una expresion de suficiencia que ni el mismísimo dios del Sol podría quitársela. Cuando llegó al frente de él tomó su mano y la besó, mientras sus acompañantes hacían una reverencia en su honor.

—Rey Louis. Que agradable bienvenida. 

—Es la misma para todos mis invitados, señor Salvetore. Un gusto que le agrade. —Louis solía ser un filoso de lengua cuando se trataba de Alfas molestos y con la decencia de querer su mano en matrimonio, era una cualidad que quizás debía cambiar, pero no le apetecía. —Lo invito a pasar, mi cortejo de bienvenida los llevará a los aposentos de invitados. 

—Su majestad no le importará acompañarme al vergel del castillo después del almuerzo, ¿no es así? Me gustaría discutir con usted nuestros asuntos. 

—No nos pertenece en conjunto ningún asunto, señor Salvetore, pero si me gustaría acompañarlo. Muchas gracias por la oferta. 

Stefan sonrío complacido cuando se retiraba y Louis sólo lo observó, caminando campante entre su gente creía que venía para quedarse. 

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal. 

  
  
  
  



	4. "la muerte y la doncella"

**Aguanieve. Las horas siguientes.**

  
  


Louis dejó salir un suspiro cuando miro a Stefan, entre la nieve el Alfa hasta parecía inofensivo, pero durante el almuerzo estudió todos sus movimientos, sus andares y conversaciones. No era igual a todos los Alfas que habían venido por su mano, había algo en él que resultaba muy inquietante y Louis quería entender qué era. 

Tenía una actitud apática con los sirvientes y la demás gente, trataba demasiado fuerte de encajar y ser entendido, se jactaba de su posición aún cuando Louis tenía un rango muchísimo más alto, y hablaba demasiado fuerte. 

Louis quería echarlo de inmediato. 

Sin embargo, sus hombres se habían instalado como para quedarse más tiempo y eso a él le perturbaba. 

Parecía que todos estaban seguros de que iban a quedarse. Se podía sentir en el ambiente.

—Creo que no han sabido aprovechar la belleza que tiene para ofrecer este bello reino. La nieve... opaca demasiado las atracciones que puede conllevar para los otros tres reinos. 

—Lo que haga o no con nuestra preciosa nieve no es asunto suyo, señor Salvetore. 

Él sonrió socarrón, antes de que Louis se levantara. 

—¿Ya se aburrió de mí, su Alteza? 

—La verdad...

—¿Va a llamar a su fiel esclavo para que lo pueda salvar de esta situación?

Algo en la mente de Louis hizo click cuando lo miró, mordiendo su mejilla interna pestañeó. 

—¿Usted cree, señor Salvetore, que los Omega debemos ser damiselas en peligro? Conteste con sinceridad, por favor. 

La risa que emanó Stefan fue bastante más oscura de lo que Louis le hubiese gustado admitir. 

—Son la raza más delicada y un placer visual, su Majestad, merecen todo el respeto del mundo por eso. 

—¿Por ser el placer visual de los Alfas? —en realidad no quiso sonar tan tajante cuando dijo aquello, quería sonar por completo frío, pero algo en él pudo más. Sabía que hasta Harry se pudo dar cuenta a un par de metros de ellos.— Yo merezco respeto porque soy un ser humano, no porque mi raza es la más delicada y frágil. Si fuese de esa manera, la revolución hubiese tenido otro final. 

—¿Tanto le duele que le digan la verdad, mi señor? Ustedes, los Omega, no pueden valerse en el poder sólo argumentando que dan vida o que tienen su dichosa voz, la política es mucho más complicado que eso. 

—Y veo que usted no la comprende para nada.— Louis ajustó su chaqueta tejida con firmeza, su expresión no flaqueó. —Le ruego que deje mi reino tan pronto como sea posible y no regrese. 

Se volteó, sus ojos viajando hacia su siervo para que este lo siguiera. Sus pasos aumentaron de nivel conforme avanzaba hasta sus aposentos. Sentía dentro de su cuerpo arder el fuego, la ira y la bondad debatiendo entre si para ver quién florece. 

Todo lo que conocía, todo aquello por lo que fue criado se desmoronaba, era cuestionado por más de uno de sus propios hombres y ahora por más de uno en los cuatro reinos. Siempre vivió rodeado de obviedades, su padre nunca cuestionó el hecho de que en algún momento podía haber una revolución como la que hubo hace décadas y podrían sufrir incontables seres humanos inocentes. 

¿Quién era él para consolar a quien rogaba por una respuesta? ¿Era acaso el fin de una era? ¿Quién era él para poder debatir qué raza era mejor para gobernar?

¿Quién era él? Sino más que un hombre que imploraba el amor de alguien que no lo quería.

—Mi señor… —Harry lo miró desde fuera de la alcoba, respirando agitado. No se había percatado de que estaba casi corriendo para llegar hasta allí. —Mi señor, usted…

—Vete, Harold. No te necesito. Ve a dormir. 

  
  


Los libros resultaban casi borrosos en frente de él. Era bien entrada la noche cuando Louis decidió que debía ir a su estudio y leer. Cansarse leyendo. Había rodado en su cama por mucho tiempo antes de que saliera rumbo al ala este del castillo, donde aún permanecía. Leía acerca de la revolución, como los historiadores decidieron dejarlo todo en unos pergaminos que ahora eran parte de su colección de libros, las gruesas hojas pasaban con lentitud sobre sus dedos, fríos y cansados, mientras él intentaba retener toda esa información en su cabeza. 

Escuchó un ruido.

Levantó la cabeza al tiempo que titilaba su vela y fijó su vista en la puerta. Algo dentro de él le causó un escalofrío e hizo que le revolvieran las tripas. Su padre siempre dijo que él tenía un tercer ojo, lo que sea que fuese eso, pero era algo que predicaba una religión antigua muy al este del territorio. “El tercer ojo”, decía, “era todo aquello que puedes percibir más allá de la vista ordinaria”, lo que básicamente significaba que tuviera presentimientos de cosas que iban a pasar o estaban pasando y eso trataba de que no le afectara en demasía, pues algo con ese nombre y de una religión que ni siquiera era suya no podía ser algo bueno. Su padre viajaba demasiado.

La puerta se abrió, sin embargo, lenta, antes de revelar una figura grande del otro lado. 

Louis se puso alerta.

—Stefan Salvetore. Creí que ya iba a millas de distancia de mi castillo. —la ira era palpable en su voz, pero sus facciones eran serenas.— ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

—Le podría preguntar lo mismo, su Majestad. 

—Yo hago en mi castillo lo que se me dé la gana y no le debo explicaciones a un descarado como usted.

El siguiente movimiento fue rápido, casi tanto como para no verlo, pero Louis sabía que nada bueno se puede traer entre manos un Alfa en mitad de la noche persiguiendo a un Omega. Sintió su cuerpo ser aprisionado en su propio escritorio, la madera tersa empujaba en su baja espalda y las manos del Alfa aprisionaban sus caderas con fuerza. Eso hizo que el joven soberano gimiera de dolor y de miedo. 

—Escúchame, pequeña ramera, un débil y estúpido Omega jamás podrá tener lo que un Alfa posee: fuerza y habilidades, el poder de gobernar con mano dura, el de sacrificar y el de matar con sus propias manos si es necesario. Ustedes, engendros defectuosos, sólo son una raza inferior de una infructuosa fecundación entre un Alfa y un Beta. Nunca debieron existir ni nunca debieron adjudicarse el poder. —el aire denso que sale de las fosas nasales de Stefan cae sobre la frente de Louis, haciendo que respire hondo para intentar apaciguar el dolor. —Pero henos aquí, yo tratando de buscar la forma de llegar al poder y tú resistiéndote, porque quieres ser un miserable e independiente Omega Rey. 

Louis sentía que el lugar entero se movía, jamás pensó estar en una situación similar, atrapado entre las manos de un Alfa hereje que no pudo controlar su sed de poder. Su mente estaba nublada por el miedo, sentía una necesidad animal de llamar a su Alfa, a un Alfa con quien no compartía ningún lazo, a un Alfa que no vendría en su rescate. 

—En mi familia, todos adoraban a Adrianne, porque es una Omega ejemplar. Trata a todos con misericordia y otras necedades, yo pensé que era algo a lo que me tenía que acostumbrar. Pero entonces llegó tu hermano.

—Mi…

—Tu hermano Alfa llegó hasta nuestro reino, infeliz y solitario, sólo para embarazar y llenar de hijos a mi hermana, pero él sabía que había nacido para algo más, sin embargo… su hermano mayor le había quitado toda oportunidad de lograr algo en su existencia. Como a todos los Alfa reales. 

Se sentía mareado, ¿su hermano? ¿Su madre? Sabía que ella no lo quería tanto como a Michael… eso debió significar algo alguna vez. 

—Yo si lograré mis cometidos y los de mis ancestros. Honraré el legado de mis antepasados que tuvieron que doblegarse y te haré doblegarte ante mi. 

Entonces Louis sintió el primer tirón. 

No tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando Stefan le estaba tirando la ropa. Respiraba profundo y con dificultad mientras repetía incontables veces “no”, empujando el cuerpo claramente más grande y más fuerte de su atacante. Stefan tenía el borde de sus pupilas rojos, había leído de eso una vez, en un libro que hablaba del origen de las razas y sus instintos animales. Había logrado tirar del pantalón hasta sacarlo, dejándolo en ropas interiores y su chaleco. Luchaba por intentar apartarlo de encima, pero era en vano. Sus forcejeos, aunque entendibles no eran más que pequeños movimientos para las manos del gran Alfa. Tocaba sus piernas, sus muslos, su trasero y su miembro, se sentía como hielo en tu estómago y en tu cabeza, sólo que no se derretía, sólo quemaba y dejaba un gran vestigio bermellón. 

Respiró profundo y sin titubear enterró el cuchillo entre las costillas del Alfa. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo un par de veces más.

El pequeño utensilio había estado en su escritorio y no había servido para más nada que abrir cartas hasta ahora. Louis temblaba como una hoja en otoño, a punto de desprenderse de su rama, pero aferrándose, como si de eso dependiera su supervivencia y así era. Empujó su mano con más fuerza mientras percibía que la sangre se escurría y tocaba su piel, cálida y viscosa, se adhería a sus ropas a la vez que percibía los espasmos de su agresor sobre él mismo. Él lo miró a los ojos antes de desplomarse.

—Louis.

Cayó de rodillas en el frío suelo, viendo como el cuchillo permanecía en el torso de Stefan. Gorgoteaba en frente de él y sentía que todo el aire se había salido de su sistema y había quedado prendido en el cielo. Harry parecía desconcertado mientras avanzaba hasta el Omega, quien temblaba violentamente. Sus instintos aflorando cuando se arrodilló al lado de Louis, su nariz rebuscando un ápice de cordura en su olor.

—Louis, mírame. Mírame. —susurró cuando intentó tomarlo de la cabeza, todo él, frío como un témpano. 

—Él…

—Estás bien ahora, estás bien. 

Cuando el cuerpo de Stefan dejó de moverse y permaneció en el piso sin más Louis empezó a llorar. Se acurrucó en los brazos de su Alfa y se dejó consolar. Harry lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y no lo dejó mirar, mientras una mano protectora acariciaba sus cabellos. Necesitaba a su Omega tranquilo, debía ser él el que supiera cómo hacerlo, pero se encontró en la disputa entre sus instintos y su mente racional, pues no sabía cómo. ¿Le había fallado como el Alfa que siempre quiso ser para él? Así que sólo lo colocó en sus piernas y lo acunó hasta que todo el castillo se despertó. Lo silenció mientras susurraba suaves palabras sobre su oído, mientras su mano trabajaba en su espalda, sus ojos se cerraban. 

—Eres fuerte, mi Omega. Eres fuerte. La fortaleza que en ti reside es la envidia de cualquier frontera. Debes quedarte conmigo… debes quedarte contigo mismo. 

Louis lloraba y afuera empezó a nevar.


	5. "piezas rotas y sangrantes"

En la noche, el ruido del silencio caía sobre Louis como una avalancha. Todo era tan difícil. 

Descubrió que su madre era la que había comenzado con las ideas sobre la revolución Alfa, lo había hecho con su hermano y lo había hecho con su consejero. Celosa de sus orígenes como Alfa y de su casi inexistente lugar en la Corte Real había anidado ideas herejes sobre su propia raza y había inyectado veneno en todo su gabinete, en todo aquél en el que Louis confió. 

Le dolió, muy dentro de su pecho, el dictar las palabras para mandar a degollar a tres de sus ministros y a su madre. Tantos años, no habían valido nada para ella, no pensó dos veces para poner a todos aquellos en su contra, no le bastó su cariño, no le bastó nada de lo que él era ni había hecho. Para ella… él no era nada más que un Omega al que había que destituir del cargo; no era su hijo, no era Louis. 

_ “Recientemente han salido a la luz nuevas y peligrosas ideas entre la gente. Aquellas que cuestionan, no sólo mi autoridad ni mis habilidades, sino las de todos los Omega.” _

Su padre estaría orgulloso de que pudo dictaminar la sentencia sin titubeos. No estaría orgulloso que pasara semanas despertando en medio de la noche por las pesadillas. 

Tampoco estaría demasiado orgulloso de él por haber tenido un aborto.

_ “Ninguna raza es superior a otra, ningún ser humano debe sentirse capaz de menospreciar a alguien sólo por su raza. Estas ideas nos dividen y nos hacen cuestionarnos sobre la sociedad en la que vivimos. Hacen que seamos débiles en unidad. _

No se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry, que claramente era el padre de ese ser que yacía dentro de él. Figuraba que ante todo el caos nunca tomó sus hierbas anticonceptivas y dejó que ese pequeño se desarrollara, al menos lo suficiente para luego salir de su cuerpo a causa del estrés y la presión de su cargo. Se vio a sí mismo metido en una bañera llena de sangre, con un charco viscoso a su lado donde yacían sus ropas que luego quemó. Sus ojos fijos en la ventana donde se veía la suave lluvia empezar a caer e intentó evocar sus recuerdos a cuando sentía que era feliz. Los numeró; cuando su padre lo felicitaba, cuando aprendió a usar el arco, cuando besó a Harry por primera vez, cuando jugaba en las praderas, cuando sintió entre sus manos la suave nieve, cuando creyó que Harry en verdad lo quería, cuando él lo acariciaba, secaba sus mejillas y lo acurrucaba en su pecho. 

_ “Los llamó a que recapaciten, que piensen que somos fuertes como uno sólo, como una sociedad unida, luchando por el mismo objetivo: la felicidad y equidad para todos”.  _

Y lloró. Por su madre, por Harry, por su no nato. Y por él mismo.

  
  
  
  


**Llovizna. Principios del mes décimo.**

El invierno, crudo y taciturno, estaba sobre el pueblo al acecho. Louis yacía en su sitial leyendo sobre la historia de Villefranche hace muchos años. Harry estaba durmiendo en el sofá que allí había, había sido una noche ajetreada la anterior, Louis no podía dormir y le había pedido a su siervo que le sirviera centenares de tés relajantes que habían hecho efecto al alba, cuando los primeros rayos de Sol aparecieron sobre el pueblo. Durmió abrazado a Harry, aferrado a él con fuerza, como si con él pudiera rehacer su vida por completo. 

Cerró su libro con cuidado y se levantó. Su túnica cayó con gracia sobre sus piernas, colgando detrás de él como un fantasma, sin hacer ruidos y sin molestarlo. Caminó con lentitud hacia donde yacía Harold y se sentó, sintiendo una adrenalina diferente al verlo, tan tranquilo y quieto, imperturbable y a la vez grande. Acarició sus cabellos y sintió a su Alfa despertarse, tomándose su tiempo para abrir sus ojos. Lo había extrañado tan tranquilo y despreocupado, tan hermoso, y sin arrugas de intranquilidad en su frente. 

—Alfa. 

—Omega…

Louis se sintió desfallecer, sus rodillas de pronto temblaron aún cuando estaba sentado y sintió la enorme necesidad de llorar de alegría, de dicha. 

Con algo de dificultad dejó que Harry subiera sus ropas mientras se colocaba sobre él, era la primera vez en semanas que lo dejaba tocarlo de otra manera que no sea meramente platónica, creía que en la ocasión que él pusiera una mano sobre él iba a gritar, pero no fue así, se sentía como en una nube, tranquilo y en calma, porque sabía que era su Alfa. Aunque él intentara negarlo. 

Sus manos suaves tantearon con delicadeza sus muslos, lo miraba atento en todo momento para descifrar lo que lo hacía sentir bien, lo que lo sosegara. Fue ahí donde supo que él mismo, como Alfa, era lo que lo hacía sentir pleno.

Sacó con lentitud su ropa de interior, mientras la túnica los tapaba a ambos. Quizás su Omega se merecía un lecho propiamente tal después de estar tantas lunas en el limbo, pero era lo que él quería, él mismo le daba el pase para seguir. Respiró en su cuello, jadeante, embelesado con el olor tan espléndido, tan vivo, tan regocijante, y enterró sus dedos en las nalgas exuberantes, levantándolo. Podía sentir el lubricante en la punta de sus dedos, cálido, como el mismísimo fuego, como agua acaudalada, como en una cascada o en una corriente. Pudo oír un pequeño quejido cuando sus dedos se acercaron peligrosamente a su hendidura. Impaciente. Louis cerró sus ojos al momento de levantarse sobre el cuerpo del Alfa. Harry no tardó en tirar de sus propios pantalones para liberar su erección, sintiéndose plenamente aliviado mientras intentaba alinearse. Conforme el Omega bajaba por su hombría, sus dientes rozaban la piel dorada de su Rey, tanteando el terreno mientras sus labios se cerraban. El Omega empezó a jadear, aferrandose de sus ropas para suplicar. Suplicar. Suplicar. 

—Más…

—Omega.

Lo tomó por las mejillas, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar de júbilo; lo besó, buscó su boca con fiereza, mordió sus labios hasta saborear la sangre, metálica y dulce, suya. De ambos.

—Anúdame, Alfa. Se mío.

—Eres mi Omega. 

—¿Eso qué significa para tí?

  
  



	6. "el influjo del consorte"

**Neblina. Seis días después.**

  
  


L ouis miró, expectante ante cualquier movimiento de los miembros de su consejo. Los ojos de todos puestos en él, incluso los de Liam. Algo dentro de él se removía y carcomía lentamente, algo frío, aunque no lo comparaba con sus anteriores calamidades que le tocó vivir. Esta vez era diferente. 

—Entonces... ustedes dicen que Liam Payne, comandante en jefe, deje su cargo que tantos años pulió y trabajó para tomar mi mano en matrimonio. 

El Ministro Anthony parecía el más entusiasmado, sabía de ciencia cierta que él había estudiado las artes del combate hace mucho tiempo, también que Liam y él eran muy cercanos, pues discutían acerca de nuevas tácticas del ejército. 

—Sólo piénselo, su majestad. Sería el primer Omega en hacer su esposo al comandante del Ejército. Fuerte, conocedor de todos los puntos de inflexión para ganar una guerra. Es el eslabón perfecto. 

—Además, el joven Payne está de acuerdo en dejar a Gael Otto como el nuevo comandante. 

Louis levantó una ceja y lo miró, tan imperturbable como siempre, no lo creía capaz de ponerle una mano encima en el lecho. 

—¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar todo por lo que has luchado por convertirte en el consorte del Rey? —Louis intentó no verse algo irritado por todo este circo maroma. 

—Juré que haría hasta lo imposible para proteger a la familia real, estoy dispuesto a tomar su mano en matrimonio, si me lo permite, para que seamos más fuertes como nación. 

No creía que esa idea hubiera surgido sola en la cabecita de su comandante, tuvo que tener alguna influencia de alguien, quizá alguno de sus ministros, sabía que era una buena estrategia para que se levantaran como reino y se proclamaran como prósperos, pero todo en él le decía que seguir las normas no siempre estaba bien. 

—Lo tendré en consideración, Liam. Muchas gracias por tu oferta. Les haré llegar la respuesta en la siguiente sesión, gracias. 

—Su alteza, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que...

—Mi respuesta no tendrá apuro. 

Louis se levantó casi con violencia, las miradas de todos puestas en él antes de que prácticamente corriera fuera de ahí, tomando sus ropas entre tus manos para hacer su caminata más amena. Pronto, se vio corriendo en los pasillos de su propio castillo sintiéndose un extraño.

Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, se recargó en la puerta, Harry viéndolo preocupado mientras se acercaba a él.

—Omega… sentí que estabas mal desde el pasillo contiguo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, no lo miraba, bajaba la cabeza mientras ordenaba sus ideas en su mente. Sin embargo, sintió esas manos fuertes tomarlo con delicadeza, moviéndose para poder apegarse al Alfa, sintiendo su Omega ronronear. 

—Estás pálido.

—Sufrí un aborto.

Dejó caer la bomba a penas levantar su cabeza, Harry se veía aterrorizado y en shock, abría su boca y la cerraba como un pez fuera del agua, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir en esos momentos. Louis creía que había herido a su Alfa, muy dentro de Harry algo se había roto, como si hubiese fallado como el Alfa que su madre le inculcó ser.

—Tú…

—Cuando pasó todo esto, con mi madre, con mi hermano, con Stefan. Estaba embarazado. No tome mis hierbas. Había mucha sangre…

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—¡Porque no eres mi Alfa, Harry!

Harry se alejó, mirándolo con impresión ante el desborde de emociones en Louis. Todo en él era fuego, podía sentirlo en la habitación, no quería verse débil, pero gritaba en busca de ayuda, no podía seguir negándolo o iba a morir. 

—No me has mordido… todos estos años, me has dicho que soy tu Omega, pero no has hecho nada al respecto. Lo he respetado, no te he obligado a que te cases conmigo aunque podría hacerlo. ¿Entiendes? Yo te amo, te he amado desde el primer momento. Siempre lo he hecho, pero mi Omega sufre, sufre no tener tu marca. No puedo más… —Louis respiró con fuerza antes de mirarlo, erguido. —Debes tomar una decisión, Harold… ¿Aceptas ser mi esposo? ¿O me dejarás en brazos de otro Alfa?

Louis se notaba desesperado, casi temblaba cuando rebuscó entre su peinador, Harry estaba muy confundido cuando sacó un anillo. Era de oro macizo y tenía una piedra preciosísima verde en la cúspide, por alrededor pequeños diamantes lo cruzaban. 

—Hace años… me dieron este anillo, mi padre lo mandó a hacer para mi, pero quedó grande en mis dedos. Muy grande. Lo iba a devolver, y quizás a matar al que lo hizo de una medida errónea, pero yo lo detuve. Miré la piedra y recordé tus ojos, todo en ella gritaba a ti, es grueso, pero es delicado. Creía que quizás podría quedarte… cuando te propusiera matrimonio.

Harry estaba pálido, todo era tan confuso, era tan arriesgado. Se arriesgaba a la corte y a su sentencia de muerte si decían que se había aprovechado del jóven Rey, que en realidad el Soberano no entendía lo que hacía.

Pero no le importaba.

Todos esos años en donde su Alfa le exigía que mordiera al Omega, que lo reclamara para poder aliviarse, pero también para protegerlo de otros Alfas que quisieran ponerle las manos encima, de cualquiera que pudiese querer aprovecharse de él y de su situación de soltero.

Sabía que Louis no necesitaba que se ocuparan de él, pero con todo lo que ha pasado entendía que, al menos, necesitaba de alguien en quien confiar. 

Louis tomó la mano de su siervo e intentó en algunos dedos colocar el anillo, pudo en el anular, algo màs delgado que los demás y sólo mordió su labio inseguro.

—Sí, Louis.

—¿Cómo?

—Me casaré contigo. No quiero que estés en los brazos de otro Alfa, pero la razón de decir que si no se basa en mis celos. Se basa en que sé que cualquier Alfa que coloquen a tu lado te mirará con envidia, querrán tener tu lugar en el trono, no te tratarán como te lo mereces ser tratado, con delicadeza y firmeza, no dejarán que te desenvuelvas como lo sabes hacer en la corte… Eres el Omega más fuerte que conozco, todos estos años, todos tus aprendizajes, lo haces por el bien del pueblo, no por obtener más poder. Lo haces porque eso es lo que te preocupa… Louis… Si yo soy tu consorte tendré que aprender tantas cosas, pero voy a hacerlo, voy a esforzarme, voy a dar lo mejor de mi para ser lo mejor para ti.

Louis tenía los ojos cristalinos, como dos gotas de agua, cuando Harry lo miró.

—Seré un buen Alfa esta vez.

—Eso espero. 

Había un deje de diversión en su voz. 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. "el fin es apenas el comienzo"

**Parcialmente nublado. Principios del mes décimo segundo.**

  
  


—Su Alteza, ¿está nervioso? Está temblando mucho.

—Claro que lo estoy, querida Lydia. Me casaré con el amor de mi vida.

—Pero necesito peinarlo, Su Alteza, sino no podrá casarse.

Había pasado alrededor de un mes para poder entrenar a Harry, no le gustaba esa palabra, pero sus ministros insistían. Claramente no les había gustado la idea, pero Louis podía ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía, y quería serlo en este caso. Había asistido a una infinidad de clases, incluso estaba aprendiendo a controlar la espada con Liam, que secretamente le había agradecido que estuviera comprometido con el Rey. Louis ya sabía que esa idea no era para nada suya, ya había visto la manera en que miraba al nuevo siervo que había llegado como ofrenda de paz desde el medio oriente: exótico, de piel pálida y muy atento. Niall quizá era su nombre. Esperaba que su discurso le diera el hincapié necesario para poder desposarse. 

Se miró al espejo con su traje blanco, su pequeño vientre no se notaba y eso le había pedido a los costureros. Sólo pocos sabían de su embarazo y debía ser así hasta que pasara la noche de bodas al menos. Había estado muy nervioso cuando se enteró por su médicos, pero cuando pasaban las semanas y todo parecía ir en orden respiraba más tranquilo.

Su padre estaría orgulloso.

_ “¿Qué es el lazo sino lo más puro que hay entre un Alfa y un Omega?” _

Se ajustó su corona en su pelo y se levantó el peso de ella en realidad no era tan grande, aún cuando ocupaba una tiara más delgada para la vida cotidiana, se acostumbraba a usarla ahora que había estado en muchas convenciones y acontecimientos que conllevaban a usarla. Caminó con tranquilidad al lado de sus dos siervas betas. 

_ “Quisiera… que el punto más alto de esta ciudad, que es la familia real, sea un ejemplo a seguir. Que el amor y la familia son la base para una sociedad fuerte y un reino próspero.” _

Parpadeo cuando salió fuera, el jardín lleno de gente, nobles y siervos, mirándolo en su espléndido traje blanco, cocido con hilo de oro y su despampanante porte. Mostrándose confiado, seguro y feliz ante todo.

_ “¿Qué es un ser humano si no tiene amor?” _

Casi no reconocía a Harry en el último tiempo con esos trajes tan hermosos que él mismo le había mandado a hacer. Su cabello indomable había sido cortado, con rizos exóticos desprendiéndose en resortes preciosos. 

Este día, era indudablemente hermoso, su traje era verde como sus ojos, con detalles en dorado para que pudiesen combinar con los del joven Rey. Cuando él dijera “acepto” lo iban a coronar como Rey, con una corona más pequeña que la de él, pero que iba a enmarcar sus facciones rectas tan bien. Ya se lo imaginaba.

_ “Es por eso que yo he elegido el amor. Espero que cualquiera que esté aquí, no tenga miedo de tirar las barreras que le impidan entregarse al amor en todo su esplendor”. _

—Te ves muy hermoso hoy, Omega. 

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír para luego mirar al sacerdote, mirándolos fijamente, serio. Tomo ambas manos de su Alfa y luego las apretó con suavidad. Ese hombre en frente de él, tan fuerte y guapo, por fin se había dado cuenta que estaban destinados.

—Es porque seré tuyo, Alfa. En cuerpo y alma.

—Siempre lo has sido.


	8. epílogo

**En algún momento después de años.**

—No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. 

Louis levantó una ceja hacia Kaia, la hermosa omega en frente de él y luego miró de nuevo a Maximiliane sentado a en el sofá del frente.

—Es un hombre idiota y eso no tiene que ver con su raza, hay muchos hombres idiotas. —dijo, tomando algo de su taza de té mientras veía que su hija cruzaba sus brazos.— Tienes 3 hermanos Alfa, y espero que no pienses mal de ellos como sé que piensas de Carter.

—Trato de no hacerlo. 

Maximiliane se ríe juguetonamente, su semblante delicado y juguetón aflorando mientras mueve sus piernas colgantes den el sofá. 

—No te burles, eh. —la voz de Louis sonaba más a diversión que a una amenaza real.

—Ni pienses que me casaré con él.

—Kaia, tienes 15 años, no te obligaré a casarte con alguien a quien no amas ni cuando no estés lista. Tu padre y yo nos quedan años en el trono, así que puedes relajarte por mientras.

Los verdes ojos de su hija se pegan a él y sólo hay un puchero en su boca.

—Mis profesores dicen que hay que estar preparado para todo…

—Espero que eso no suene a una amenaza de muerte sùbita para mi.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió con estruendo cuando tres niños traviesos entran, seguidos de cerca por el precioso Alfa que tiene como esposo, sonriendo brillantemente. Bella, William y Edward se tiraron en el sofá contiguo, demasiado agotados por su sesión de deportes. Habían elegido un juego traído desde las otras naciones que consistía en patear una pelota con los pies solamente y se divertían muchísimo, después de que Harold haya rechazado rotundamente enseñarles a sus hijos la caza a caballo como era tradición. Los encargados de ello le habían dicho a Louis que su consorte no quería acompañarlos en las sesiones de caza y que no ansiaba que sus hijos Alfas aprendieran y Louis simplemente los miro, diciéndoles: “¿Acaso lo obligarán?”

—¿Cómo te sientes, Omega? 

Louis suspiró sonriente cuando tocó su barriga prominente. 

—Patea mucho.

—Yo le digo que es por el té, papá.

Harry sólo se sentó al lado de su esposo, acariciando su espalda baja mientras lo miraba divertido.

—Escucha a nuestra hija, Louis. 

—¿Quién de ustedes dos tiene un bebé en su vientre que aprieta sus órganos? Oh, ¿ninguno? Entonces no opinen.

Harry contuvo la risa cuando vio a su hija con una expresión indignada. Luego se volteo para ver a sus otro cuatro hijos corretear por la estancia, persiguiéndose entre ellos, y finalmente vio a su Omega, con su pelo algo más largo caer sobre su frente mientras acariciaba su vientre, lo miró y le sonrió brillantemente, antes de susurrar.

—Hoy tengo ánimos de meternos juntos en la bañera, amor.

_ Amor… _

  
  
  


_ FIN. _


End file.
